Tapesitting
Log Title: Tapesitting Characters: Blockade, Harbinger, Soundwave Location: Kaon Date: December 9, 2018 TP: Non-TP Summary: A stressed Soundwave leaves Harbinger with a friendly grunt. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 21:38:10 on Sunday, 9 December 2018.' Soundwave flies in with Harbinger in tow. He hasn't said a word on the way home. He gently places her dowwn outside the gates of Kaon, safely in Decepticon territory. "You." He looks at her. "You are unprepared for war." Blockade does at least leave the bar and keep an optic out in case Soundwave chooses to come here. And there he his. Blockade gives a wave and a nod. Harbinger blinks her optics and looks around before looking back up at Soundwave, "Pops! What are you doing here? Why are you dinged up?" She moves to look him over, stepping to one side then the other as she looks at his injuries, her voice rather innocent sounding. Blockade blinks and looks down at Harbinger. "Didn't she come from the same place you did?" Soundwave has some damages, mostly superficial, the deepest of which is on his right leg and left shoulder. His landing is a bit off, as he favors his leg. "She has memory issues." he comments. "And is not to go near a battlefield until she is properly trained." he says. "They almost killed you, Harbinger." Harbinger just nods, "I know.. those Seekers did not like me... they used those prod things that hurt to make me sit in the back of the cage. I tried to be good but they kept poking." Blockade rubs at his helmet. This is way outside his usual turf. Soundwave kneels to be optic to optic with Harbinger. "What do you think the Autobots would have done if they brought you in?" Harbinger tilts her head to the side, as she thinks.. then smiles and hops in place, "Play Pokemon!" Soundwave pauses, shaking his head. "They might. But once they have you. They would destroy you." he says. "Harbinger. Ask yourself what you were there for. Are you happier playing pokemon with the smaller Autobots? Consider your answer carefully." Blockade looks at Soundwave. "Poke-A mon?" Soundwave looks to Blockade. "Human card game. Think of it like gambling for children." Blockade hmms, rubbing his chin. "Sounds interesting." Soundwave shakes his head. "Theres rarely money involved. I doubt it is." Harbinger pouts a bit, but finally holds up a hand, "I have been shot, stabbed, caged, proded, poked, cut and.." And her train of thought goes sideways at Blockade's before she spins aorund and charges over to Blockade, "But it's fun! Lots of colors! Lots of cards! Lots of ways to cheat!" She pauses and considers what she said, "Shouldn't of said that last one.. cheating is bad." If you get caught she adds to herself... then she pulls her headphones off and holds them up to Blockade as the Pokemon theme song goes filling the immediate area. Blockade nods. "Yeah, don't cheat. People won't play with you if you cheat." He crouches as low as he can so he can listen to the music. Soundwave pauses. "I know what has happened to you. Which is why I give you this option. I have to know where you stand. Us or them." he waves his hand, trying to ignore the music for a moment. Hes focused on another obsession of his. Loyalty to the cause. "Like it or not, if you are in this war you have to choose a side. If yoiu dont find yourself ready. Do not leave Kaon. At all. Understand?" he says. "I consider myself being very patient with this situation." Harbinger climbs up on Blockade and sits on his shoulder without asking, her legs kicking a bit, "I am a Decepticon!" She makes a fist and thumps her icon... which ends up a bad idea as she is not perched very well, and knocks herself backwards off Blockade and lands with a thump on the ground. Blockade freezes in position just as Harbinger knocks herself off his shoulder. He turns carefully and hopes the fall didn't hurt her too much. Soundwave nods "Allright then." He says, almsot sounding relieved. He moves to check on her to make sure she isn't injured. He holds his shoulder a bit. "Try not to get killed. Thats all I ask. I will not call you into combat until you are ready." He looks to Blockade, looking more tired than angry at this state. "Im going to go somewhere. Anywhere. And think. You two....drink and..whatever it is non-combatants do." he says. "I have two cities to watch and I have some cleanup from another incident in Harmonex to deal with. And reports to make." he looks to Harbinger. "Do not follow me." he seems somewhere between wanting to collapse and punch something. Harbinger holds a thumb up in the air as she just lays there, going "Oooowwww.." Blockade slips a hand under the tiny femme. "C'mon kidlet. We'll get a table and some drinks and you can teach me how ta play this game." Harbinger yawns and bit and curls up on Blockade's hand, "Drink? Drink what?" She blinks a few times as The Touch starts playing from her headphones which rest in her hand still. Blockade carefully carries the femme back into the bar. "Well, for a little'un like you, probably just some light energon. Wouldn't take much to overcharge ya." Harbinger blikns and sits up, looking around in a panic, "Pops? Where did Pops go?" Her optics look a bit wild as she looks around here, "Where am I? What happened?" She turns and sees BLockade and SQUEAKS and backcrawls away from him, slipping off his hand and landing on the ground again. "Did he abandon me? I wasn't bad.. I did good! I did what he said." Blockade stops and ums, rubbing at his helmet again. "He said he needed some time to be by himself and think. But you can stick with me until he gets back." Harbinger sits up, then slowly stands up as she looks around... then focuses on Blockade, "Wh.. who are you?" Her voice is hesitant as she fiddles with the headphones in her hands, watching the much larger mech. Blockade gives Harbinger his friendlist smile, the one he gives to new gambling partners and sources of gossip. "Name's Blockade, little miss. What's your name?" Harbinger frowns up at Blockade.. before she eaches a hand out, "Harby.. I think." Blockade extends a finger to shake. "Harby. Nice to meet'cha." Harbinger nods a bit and sits down, hugging her legs, "Mmmm...... he left.." Blockade nods. "People do that. But you have a radio, right? You can always try giving him a call over it." Broadband Harbinger has joined this channel. Broadband Harbinger says, "< In a rather pleasant singing voice> I'm alll alloooonnnneeee...... aaabbbaannnddddoooonnneeeeeed at a bbbaarr... I wwass a bad girl.. and abandonneed at a bbar. < OOC I suck at making it sound like a song, so sue me :P>" Harbinger leans back and starts a little song... after turning her radio on and on /quite/ realizing it's open air but a specific channel. Blockade hehs. "Nice song. So. You gonna teach me that card game, now?" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "I will be out of contact for the next twenty four earth hours. All of my messages will be relayed to laserbeak. That is all." Harbinger blinks as her radio seems to stop working.. and bats at it a bit before she looks up at Blockade, "I don't have many of them. Could only hide a few from the Seekers." Blockade hmms. "Well, I'll look into it. Bet I can find some mechs who can get some. But until then.. I'll teach you some dice games." Harbinger blinks her optics then yawns a bit before she just suddenly curls up and goes into a sleep mode on the table. Blockade huhs. Oh, well. He orders a drink and keeps an optic on the squirt. At least she's quiet now. Log session ending at 23:17:30 on Sunday, 9 December 2018.